tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goopking/Indie Game Idea: Lost in Summerside
Lost in Summerside (tentative title) is an indie horror game concept by me just now. It would be developed by whoever and would probably be a Steam Greenlight release. The game takes inspiration from famous horror games such as Amnesia: The Dark Descent and regrettably Five Nights at Freddy's. It would be a short indie game, easily made in unity. Plot The day is amazing and fun at the Summerside Acres farm, and the annual Fall Fest is booming as usual. At the end of the day, the volunteers running the ticket booth to the famous Summerside Acres corn maze (biggest in the state!) catch you as you're about to go home and ask you if you can run through the maze to find some straggling people so they can lock up. You agree and head in. After about an hour of searching, you find the stragglers but are horrified to find that they are dead. Turning around, you realize that you are lost and are near the center of the maze. You decide to get the hell out of the maze as fast as you can, but remember the scary stories you heard as a kid about the cornfield and the creatures that supposedly lurked in it. Gameplay Lost in Summerside would be a first-person horror maze game. The goal of the game? Simply find the exit as fast as you can. However, you aren't alone in the maze. Roaming the maze are a variety of different monsters, all of whom suspiciously resemble the characters on a local children's show that used to air decades ago before the show's creator was murdered in this very cornfield by angry parents. Each of the monsters has a different movement and attack pattern and requires different strategies. To help you in your quest, you can pick up handfuls of corn from certain stations and leave a continuous trail of corn behind you to keep track of where you've been. You can also duck into certain huts to hide from monsters or wear a rotten pumpkin as a mask to evade certain monsters. However, because the rotting pumpkin stinks so badly, you can only wear for a short period of time before the fumes get to you and you become disoriented and your controls are reversed. The mask also removes your ability to sprint while wearing it. Cast of Monsters (More to be added) *'Pumpkin Bumpkin:' The main antagonist (arguably) of the game and main character of old children's show''' Pumpkin Bumpkin's Farmhouse, Pumpkin Bumpkin has been distorted from his TV show appearance. He is a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with a ragged pair of overalls, a long spiky tail, a long spindly neck, and a rotting jack-o-lantern for a face. P.B. roams the maze and will attack on sight. However, you can avoid him by wearing the pumpkin mask, as he will see you as one of him. If you bump into him while wearing it, he will remove the mask and kill you. You will always find him patrolling the exit of the maze, meaning you will always encounter him as you're leaving. *'''Scaredy Scarecrow: A ragged scarecrow, Scaredy Scarecrow is incapable of moving while being watched. If you turn your back to him, he will teleport after you a short distance, closing the distance on you steadily until he gets you. The only way to escape him is to face towards him and back away slowly until he's out of sight. If you sprint away from him, he'll teleport in front of you and knock you down on your back, leaving you vulnerable to other monsters. Whatever you do, don't put the mask on in his presence. He'll think you aren't watching him, get off his pole, run towards you, and kill you instantly. *'The Monster Crow:' The main villain of Pumpkin Bumpkin's Farmhouse, the Monster Crow can be completely avoided by not utilizing the handfuls of corn. A short time after you first pick up a handful of corn, the crow will make itself known as a shadow on top of you, indicating that the crow is now airborne and following you. About 20 seconds after the shadow appears, the crow will fly down and kill you instantly. To escape him, you must duck into one of the little sheds throughout the maze. *'Tracy Tractor:' Normally a friendly sentient tractor, Tracy makes herself known in the maze as a demonically-possessed combine that roams the labyrinth. Slow-moving and all-consuming, Tracy takes up the entire path, meaning that she can only be avoided by ducking into huts. She always patrols a circle that separates the inner half of the maze from the outer half. Don't get caught in her path, is all I'm saying. Category:Blog posts